Stories of the Kingdom
by dilloncoll
Summary: The story of King Hiccup may be over but there are some more tales to be told. These stories will be about events that could have happened during RoaK and the events in history that Berk could have changed. I recommend you read Rise of a King to understand the full story.


**Hey guys, so I decided to work on something new while I continue to work on other projects such as an upcoming Star Wars story that I've been planning. These collections of stories or "Untold Stories of Berk" will be stories about chapters that didn't make the final cut. So without further ado, the chapter that had never got published was when Hiccup and the army returned from France…**

It was a cold morning on the island of Berk. The type of cold that made you want to stay inside your hut and drink some hot tea or sit by the fire and tell stories. Nevertheless, the town was bustling with energy as the army was celebrating the holidays with their family. As the army sat around enjoying their time with their families, they couldn't help but wonder what the newlywed king and queen were up to.

Hiccup sat at his desk as Fishlegs read the monthly report of the kingdom out loud. The young king took the task upon himself, writing down the words Fishlegs was saying.

"As for the Kingdom of Sweden, income went down by 34% as projected due to the increased amount of cold and bad weather. However, the Baltic isn't entirely frozen over and fishermen are determined to keep food stocks high." Fishlegs stopped and looked at Hiccup to let him write down what he had just said.

Hiccup scribbled away with his quill, doing his best to make sure that he wrote everything down correctly. He was happy that he finally was able to manage the kingdom for once instead of being on the battlefield. The thought of war still loomed over his head like a never-ending tidal wave crashing down with the might of the Red Death on his thoughts. Every day that he went to sleep, he feared waking up back in the hospital back in Epinal or learning of Gustav's death back at Poltava.

"Hiccup are you finished?" asked Fishlegs, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Hm, oh yes, I am finished writing that down."

"The army's morale is high after taking Paris, certainly higher than what it was after Poltava."

"Don't remind me," Hiccup muttered.

The war-affected his mind greatly, he was a peacekeeper but drawn into a war that in hindsight wouldn't have been going for this long had Hiccup not taken over Berk. Still the haunting images of the medical camps filled with men dying, calling for loved ones, holding severed limbs ruled his dreams. The thought of Gustav popped into his mind, the thought of seeing the Swedish general all bloodied like that haunted him. Had it not been for Gustav's quick thinking and bravery Astrid would have ended in the clutches of the enemy.

"That's everything Hiccup."

"Good."

Hiccup put down his pen and stood up from the desk. He walked over to the balcony and looked out at the sight in front of him.

"It's cold out," Fishlegs said, breaking the silence.

"Indeed it is, hand me my coat please."

Fishlegs nodded and walked back inside leaving Hiccup to his thoughts. He took a deep breath, watching the steam from his breath dissipate into the air.

"It's peaceful," he said to no one in particular.

Fishlegs returned with his military jacket and he gladly put it on. The dark red coat warmed him as he stood outside in the elements, the black cape that was attached to the coat waved in the wind. From behind the two men, Astrid walked up and stood beside Hiccup.

"Morning Astrid" Hiccup greeted upon seeing her.

"Good morning Hiccup, Fishlegs," she replied.

"Enjoying your morning?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, I went to the academy to see the next batch of officers. A very good group, smart men and women they are."

"Good we need people like that to fill the ranks."

Aaron Rommel joined the three of them on the balcony. Rommel, new to Berk, spent his first week on the Island seeing what there was to see. Once he finished his exploration, he soon found himself at a desk helping Fishlegs with reports from across the known world.

"My lord, my lady."

"Rommel it's good to see you, please join us," Hiccup said gesturing to the view out in front of them.

"As much as I would like to stand beside you, we have more pressing matters at hand," he replied.

Hiccup's calm expression didn't change but he motioned Rommel to explain.

"A report came in from the Island of Baldar earlier this morning. Ulf "Ironbeard" Ragnerson as declared open rebellion against you, saying the Berk has lost its Viking ways."

Fishlegs and Astrid both looked towards Hiccup. He just stood there, presumably taking in all the information Rommel told him. Hiccup sighed and turned back towards Berk before looking back towards the people who had gathered on the balcony.

"This Ulf, how many men does he have?" he asked.

"Scouts report no more than 500 men but many are flocking to his banner."

"Hiccup we have to put them down, this rebellion can not be tolerated," Astrid said.

"Astrid if we attack them, we risk angering Scandinavia," Finshlegs replied.

"Fishlegs is right, we need to solve this diplomatically," Hiccup told them.

* * *

_5 days later…_

"Welp, so much for solving this diplomatically," Hiccup said nonchalantly as the officer corps looked at the boat filled with severed heads.

"This is a declaration of war," Rommel said while walking on the deck of the ship.

"The trade ship Atlantica reported that they were attacked by Vikings. 7 crew members were killed and all of their goods were stolen," Astrid added.

Hiccup remained silent watching as Rommel and his men threw the heads onto the dock or into the ocean. All the officers looked towards him, the same thought running through their minds, the rebellion declared war.

"Ready the ships," Hiccup quietly ordered.

The men nodded and began to gather their troops.

* * *

_2 days later…_

17 Berkian warships, including the Wolfpack, sat off the coast of Baldar. 30,000 men were called upon to help put down the rebels, alongside the king's guard. The area around the island was quiet, only the sounds of the wooden ships being hit by waves filled the soldier's ears. On the island itself, heavily armed Viking warriors stood waiting for the Berkians to make landfall. Prisoners, Berkian soldiers stationed on the island kneeled beside Ulf, paling at the sight of the man. Ulf licked his dried lips and smiled at the sight before grabbing one of the prisoners.

"See that" he started, "Your king has come for you."

Ulf dragged the man with him as he marched down to the shore. Ulf was a large man, even for a Viking. With his flowing blond locks and his braided blond beard, chainmail armor, and an iron helmet. Once they had reached water, Ulf forced the man onto the ground. He eyed Hiccup on Night before shouting at him.

"Hiccup! You have betrayed Odin, you have shamed Thor with your actions. The gods look down upon us and smile for what we stand here for. They call for your head, bastard."

"Ulf, let the poor man go and surrender yourself without bloodshed. Ulf I ask you to lay down your arms and your men will be forgiven."

"No! There is no forgiveness until I have your skull as a cup to drink meade from!"

Ulf grabbed the prisoner by the hair and lifted his head to present his neck. He then sliced his sword across the man's throat, cutting the head clean off his shoulders. The headless body fell to the ground, blood pouring from where the head once was.

The Berkians could only watch in horror as the other prisoners met the same fate. Rommel walked up beside Hiccup and leaned into his ear.

"Sir, perhaps we should bombard the enemy."

"No, not yet, let me talk to Ulf."

Rommel sighed and nodded. Hiccup looked back towards Ulf and his men.

"Ulf, I ask you this once more. Surrender now or have you and your men killed."

"We die like warriors boy!"

"Then if you have any honor, let me and my men land."

"I have honor but you lost yours when you converted yourself and your people."

Rommel once again leaned into Hiccup's ear.

"Sir."

"I know, tell Dagur he may fire when ready."

Rommel nodded and walked away to go tell Dagur his orders. Hiccup leaned into Astrid's ear to tell her what to do.

"Tell the men that once the guns start firing, they are to board the rowboats behind the ships. We will have a smokescreen and the enemy will be damaged."

"Understood" Astrid replied.

"Fire!" Yelled Dagur, somewhere on the ship.

Ten of the seventeen ships open fired, cannons shells hitting the ground hard. Ulf ran back to his men and formed a shield wall as cannon shells hit the ground in front of them. Behind the Berkian ships, rowboats were lowered and the landing party got in them. 25 men in each boat, ready for the fight in front of them. Hiccup got in his boat with the king's guard and stood at the bow of the boat.

After rowing for 15 minutes, the Berkians reached the shore and began to dismount. The Vikings had not broken the shield wall, instead, it had tightened even with the losses they had taken. Hiccup stood in front of his troops and watched as the rowboats made their journey back to get more soldiers. He sighed and looked back towards the Vikings who now were slowly marching towards them.

"Berkians, bayonets!" he yelled.

The mix of different regiments put their bayonets on their barrels and ready themselves for the fight.

"Muskets at the ready!"

The first rank of men aimed their bayonets towards their enemy.

"Forward march!"

The soldiers began marching behind Hiccup as he led them towards the Vikings.

_It's the nature of time_

_That the old ways must give in_

_Its the nature of time_

_That the new way comes in sin_

"Berkians halt!"

The troops that Hiccup led stopped in their tracks.

"Present arms!"

The soldiers aimed their guns at the advancing shield wall.

"Fire!"

The Berkians fired their guns at the Vikings. Even with the shields, some of the enemies went down. From behind the Berkian lines, Hiccup heard someone shout arrows and not ten seconds later some of the Berkians went down, arrows in sticking out like a sore thumb. Hiccup looked back towards the beach, hoping that reinforcements were getting close.

_When the new meets the old_

_It always ends the ancient ways_

_And as history told_

_The old ways go out in a blaze_

The Vikings were almost on top of the Berkians so Hiccup ordered his men to get ready for the melee. The gap between the two sides closed and fighting began. Hiccup watched as his men tried to fire into the shield wall as others tried to use their guns to force the shields to be lowered.

_Encircled by Carolus_

_The end of medieval culture_

_The dawn of destiny is near_

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup turned and faced Ulf who was standing there focused on him, swatting his men away like flies. Then all of a sudden, Ulf charged him. Ulf's shield hit him first causing him to fly back and hit the ground.

_Imperial force defied, facing 500 of a Viking tribe_

_Surrounded and outnumbered_

_60 to 1, the sword face the gun_

_Warrior code dignified_

_Its the last stand of a Viking Tribe_

_Surrounded and outnumbered_

"My lord," someone yelled from within the Berkian ranks. Next thing Hiccup knew a shield landed beside him.

Hiccup picked the shield up and drew his sword. The two men lock shields as the two swords clashed. Ulf overpowered Hiccup and forced him back. Ulf tried to bring his sword down on Hiccup's arm but Hiccup used his shield to block the strike.

The two men fought on, Ulf landing blows too close for comfort for Hiccup. He did his best to try and counter but Ulf was a better warrior. Ulf once again pushed Hiccup away, forcing him against a cliff. The Viking warrior charged once again but Hiccup sidestepped and slashed the back of Ulf's left leg.

"Agh, damn you."

Ulf swung his sword at Hiccup but he was able to bring up his shield and block it. Hiccup tried to strike Ulf with a slash to his arm but Ulf brought his sword up to block the attack. Ulf then tried to break Hiccup's shield but Hiccup had rolled away before the man could bring the sword down on the shield.

"Stop running boy!"

"I wouldn't be running if you weren't trying to kill me."

_As a new age begins_

_The way of the warrior comes to an end_

_As a new age begins_

_The ways of old must apprehend_

Back on the battlefield, Astrid and Rommel had landed with their troops and began to encircle the Viking warriors. Sword and shield met bayonet as some Berkians tried to fire their guns at point-blank.

_Its the nature of time_

_That the old ways must give in_

_Its the nature of time_

_That the new ways comes in sin_

_An offer of surrender_

_Ulf ignore contender_

_The dawn of destiny is here_

Ulf kicked Hiccup's shield and tried to bring his sword down on Hiccup but once again the young king was able to block. Hiccup tried to stab Ulf but the large man sidestepped. The two men entered a sword lock before Ulf shoved Hiccup away. Ulf tried to slash his sword on Hiccup's shoulder but Hiccup managed to block the strike with the shield.

_Imperial force defied, facing 500 of a Viking tribe_

_Surrounded and outnumbered_

_60 to 1, the sword face the gun_

_Warrior code dignified_

_Its the last stand of a Viking Tribe_

_Surrounded and outnumbered_

Ulf bashed his shield against Hiccup's forcing it away from his body. He then kicked Hiccup in the gut which caused him to fall to the ground. Ulf stood over Hiccup and placed his foot on Hiccup's left arm.

"It's over you've lost. The gods will smile upon me when I drive my sword through your chest."

Ulf raised his sword and began to bring it down on the boy's body but stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his right foot. When he looked down he saw a hunting knife logged in his ankle. Ulf backed away from Hiccup and tried to remove the knife. Hiccup got back on his feet and picked his sword up from off the ground. He advanced over to Ulf and bashed his shield away with is own shield. Hiccup then brought his sword down on Ulf's shield arm and cut the limb off. Hiccup then stabbed Ulf in the gut and brought the Viking to his knees. He then removed the sword from Ulf's got and kicked him to the ground.

_Until dawn, they held on_

_Only 40 are left at the end_

_None alive, none survive_

_Baldar_

Hiccup stood over Ulf and aimed his sword at his neck.

"It is over, you have lost."

"Please," begged Ulf. "Please let me grab my sword so I can go to Valhalla."

"I may have changed my ways but I do not forget where I came from."

Hiccup grabbed Ulf's sword from off the ground and placed it in his hand. Ulf wrapped his hand around the weapon and braced himself for death. Hiccup plunged his sword into Ulf's chest cavity and watched as the life in Hiccup quickly left his body.

The sun rose over the island revealing the night's fighting. The Vikings had fought to the end taking almost 1,000 Berkians with them. Hiccup rejoined his troops walked up to his high command. Upon seeing Hiccup in his current state, Astrid rushed up to him immediately.

"Hiccup are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ulf's dead."

Hiccup drew his sword and showed them the blood-stained tip. Hiccup put the sword back in its scabbard and looked towards the pile of corpses in front of them.

"Where do you want us to bury the dead sir, another mass grave?" asked Rommel.

"No, every man that has died here deserves a proper burial. Give all of our men their own graves and prepare a funeral pyre for the Vikings."

"Understood" Rommel replied.

Rommel walked away leaving Hiccup and Astrid watching as Berkian troops moved inland. Soon the water surrounding the island was filled fire, flames licking the sky as pyres burned. Hiccup stood on a rock and looked at Ulf's pyre as it sailed out into the sea.

"May the gods welcome you in the halls of Vahalla, all of these men that have fallen here deserves Odin's praise. May history remember these men not as some rebels trying to destroy the kingdom, but as warriors fighting for what they believe in. Ulf you have earned yourself a seat at the table of glory."

A squad of Caroleans lit their arrows and fired a volley at the ship. Hiccup watched as the boat began to burn and on it was the last Viking warrior.

"You did good, Hiccup," Astrid said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I just wish the fighting would stop. I've been king for how long now and how much of that time have we've been fighting?"

"Ever since you were crowned."

"Well, mark my words, this year will be the end of it all. This war will end with a decisive victory in London, or I will die trying."


End file.
